myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fire Of Four
=Alligances= ThunderClan Leader Blazestar- Flame colored tom Deputy Rockfire- Gray tom Medicine cat Streamtail- Gray she cat Warriors Treeheart- Ginger and white she cat Dustcloud- Dust colored she cat Flametail- Flame colored tom Pinefeather- Gray she cat Mountainsong- White she cat Wolfblaze- Black tom Leapstrike- White she cat Nightflame- Black she cat Apprentices Echopaw- Gray she cat Galaxypaw- Black and white she cat Kits Tumblekit- White tom kit Softkit- Gray she kit WindClan Leader Cloudstar- white tom Deputy Raincloud- Gray she cat Warriors Ivycloud- Gray she cat Cliffpelt- Flame colored tom Fireflame- Flame colored tom Echofur- Gray she cat Skyheart- Black and white she cat Eclipseleaf- Black she cat Runningwind- Ginger and white she cat Apprentices Herbpaw- White she cat Mintpaw- Black she cat Kits Treekit- Black and white she kit Puddlekit- Gray she kit Rockkit- Gray tom kit ShadowClan Leader Laststar- Black she cat Deputy Fadepelt- White tom Warriors Crushwhisker- White tom Colorsky- Black and gray she cat Mintnose- Black she cat Shadeflame- Black and white tom Fallpelt- Tortiseshell she cat Tawnyflame- Flame colored she cat Littlestep- Little she cat that looks like Longtail Nightshade- Black she cat Apprentices Hopepaw- Black she cat Floatpaw- White she cat Kits Mintkit- White she kit Yellowkit- Black she kit Spottedkit- Tortiseshell she kit RiverClan Leader Streamstar- Siamese she cat Deputy Silvertail- Silver she cat Warriors Sleepshade- Black she cat Bluepelt- Gray she cat Pinefang- Brown tom Rockstream- Gray she cat Laststep- White she cat Natureflare- Tortiseshell she cat Circlefang- White tom Cloudshade- Black and white she cat Visionpelt- White tom Apprentices Waterpaw- Gray she cat Tanglepaw- Brown she cat Kits Boilkit- Flame colored she kit Scratchkit- Flame colored tom kit Herbkit- Black she kit =Prolouge= Blazestar looked into the distance. The only thing he could see was the dead of night. "Rockfire!" He yowled. The gray tom was nowhere in sight. A black shadow of a cat seemed to come toward him. "Sleepshade, get off our territory!" He yowled. "So you think I will?" She replied. "Battle me." She said. "What for?" Blazestar asked. "The territory." She purred. "Fine." Replied Blazestar. He leaped onto Sleepshade, clawing her. He pinned her. But, before he could bite her, she clawed him in the face! He fell backwards. He got back up and bit her. Sleepshade pounced on him, but he dodged. He clawed Sleepshade`s eye. "Blazestar!" She yowled. "Get a good look at this!" She clawed him and bit him at the same time! But Blazestar did it back. She fled into the night. "My territory!" He yowled. Streamtail came into the distance. "Let me heal your wounds." She said. "How did you know I was battling?" He asked. "We were watching." She replied. "You mean you set this up with Sleepshade?" He asked. "Yep!" She replied. And with that, she turned into the woods, Blazestar behind her. "You did great." Purred Streamtail. "I was formely a warrior." He meowed. "That doesn't mean I don`t have fighting skills anymore." He said. =Chapter one= Blazestar found himself in the medicine cat den, his wounds being treated. "Blazestar." Purred Streamtail. "You are free to go!" She said proudly. He saw cobwebs on his bloody wounds, it felt weird where they were. "There you are!" Mewed Rockfire happily. Tumblekit and Softkit ran out of the nursery. "Those two kits are both 6 moons." He said. "But I`m not sure they want to become apprentices." He meowed. "All kits want to become apprentices!" Meowed Blazestar. "Well, I`m not sure these two." Replied Rockfire. "They will become apprentices now matter what!" Said Blazestar firmly. "They have to!" He mewed. Rockfire turned and walked away. Treeheart walked to the fresh kill pile. She picked out a vole and dissapered into the warriors` den. "Life of a warrior cat." He sighed. He sat on the Highrock, overlooking his camp. "I`m so proud." He mewed to himself. As a warrior his name had been Blazetail, but now he is Blazestar, leader of ThunderClan. Pinefeather walked to Blazestar. "Yes Pinefeather." Mewed Blazestar calmly. "The fire of four is coming." He meowed. "What is the fire of four?" Asked Blazestar. "The fire of four is a prophecy." He said. "Where did you get the message, when?" Ventured Blazestar. "In a dream a few minutes ago." Said Pinefeather. "It was from our former leader, Patchstar." Said Pinefeather. "And its coming soon." Said Pinefeather. With that, he walked off into the distance. Blazestar kept reapeting it in his mind. It was hard to remember! Days passed. Soon he got the message. "Blazestar." Said Paatchstar. "I need to warn you, the fire of four is coming." She said. "What is the fire of four?" Asked Blazestar. "Find out soon enough." She said. She faded into a bunch of pretty stars. She was gone. Blazestar woke in his den. Not even the first trace of dawn was in the sky. "The fire of four." He said. =Chapter two= Treeheart rushed through the grass. She came to a halt, she saw Raincloud. "What are you doing in our territory?" She hissed. "You mousebrain!" She said. "As you all know this is our territory!" She meowed. "This is territory for ThunderClan, and ThunderClan only!" She yowled! Blazestar heard the yowl, he rushed to the rescue. Treeheart looked at him. "I can handle this!" She said. She leaped onto Raincloud. Raincloud hissed, but did nothing. Treeheart leaped gracefully into the air, she landed on Raincloud and clawed her, Raincloud fled. "What were you thinking!?" Hissed Blazestar. "I needed to handle that myself!" Said Blazestar firmly. Rockfire came toward him. "Why are you two down here?" He asked. Blazestar looked at Rockfire, "get out of the way." He said. "Ok..." Said Rockfire. Rockfire leaped swiftly out of the way. "Thanks." Mumbled Blazestar. Blazestar dissapered into a jumble of trees. The two cats walked into the camp. "Your back!" Meowed Streamtail happily. "I am back." Mumbled Blazestar. He went into the leaders den and slept. He was awoke the next morning by Rockfire. "What Rockfire?" Asked Blazestar. "There is an attack!" Said Rockfire. Rockfire showed Blazestar where the battle had begun. Blazestar charged into battle right away. It was with RiverClan. Blazestar bit and scratched Streamstar at the same time. She fell to the ground. Blazestar moved onto his next victim. He pounced on Silvertail, she yowled in pain as Blazestar sank his teeth into her throat. She layed limp. =Chapter three= Rockfire battled Sleepshade. She fell to the ground. Were winning! Blazestar thought. "RiverClan, retreat!" He heard Streamstar say. ThunderClan had won! Sleepshade, Silvertail, Pinefang, and Natureflare had been killed. Blazestar led his Clan to the camp. They had to sit vigil for Dustcloud. "He has fought bravely." Said Blazestar sadly. They soon got back to camp. "I need Echopaw and Galaxypaw!" Said Blazestar. The two apprentices walked up to the Highrock. "Do you promise to fight for your Clan and protect it even at the cost of your lives?" He asked. "I do." They both replied. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names, Galaxyleaf, and Echostripe." He said. "Galaxyleaf! Echostripe!" Everyone cheered. They stayed up all night, keeping vigil for the newly made warriors, and Dustcloud. The next moring, all was calm. Streamtail treated the cats` wounds. Softkit and Tumblekit ran out of the nursery. "I need Softkit and Tumblekit!" Said Blazestar. They came onto the Highrock. "Softkit, you are now Softpaw." Said Blazestar. "And you are now Tumblepaw." Said Blazestar. "Softpaw, your mentor is Galaxyleaf." Said Blazestar. "Tumblepaw, yours is Echostripe." Said Blazestar. "Yay!" The new apprentices yowled. Apprentices thought Blazestar. He purred in satisfaction. The night passed, everyone was asleep in their dens. Blazestar padded into his den. "I have to get some rest." He mumbled to himself. Rockfire was already inside. Blazestar curled up in his nest. =Chapter four= The next morning, he awoke in his den. "Kits are having birth!" Rockfire yowled into Blazestar`s ear. Blazestar rushed into the nursery, Moutainsong was there with 4 new kits. "I`ll name this one Rosekit." she said. She nudged the tortoiseshell she kit. "And this one Wingkit." she nudged the gray she kit. "And this one Fangkit." she nudged the other gray she kit. "And Eclipsekit." she nudged the blue gray she kit. The cats left only Streamtail there to help Mountainsong. He realized he had completely forgotten about the fire of four! He prepared in his den, he sat watching the stars. "StarClan, come to me." he said. A starry cat appeared. Patchstar! he thought. "Oh Blazestar." she said. "The fire of four isn`t coming yet." she said. "I thought it was coming soon!" he said. "Its been days since you told me that!" he said. "That`s true." said Patchstar. "I thought you said it was coming soon!" he said. Blazestar charged right into the starry cat. She dodged. "Oh so close." she purred. The starry cat dissapered. "I need revenge!" he yowled. Blazestar charged through the forest. i can`t control myself! he thought. He clawed a tree, he realized he was dreaming. "Was that the fire of four?" he asked. "If it is, then I don`t want that prophecy." he said to himself. He padded through the forest. "The tree I clawed in my dream!" he realized. "It has clawmarks on it!" he meowed loudly. Its just a rouge. he thought. Category:Battles for life Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Cats Category:Hollytuft